


First Snowfall

by TheOriginalLovelace



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalLovelace/pseuds/TheOriginalLovelace
Summary: Aydindril was celebrating.Which, if one knew anything about the Midland's famed White City, they would know that this fact, in and of itself, was hardly unusual.
Relationships: Kahlan Amnell/Cara Mason
Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036977
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	First Snowfall

Aydindril was celebrating.

Which, if one knew anything about the Midland's famed White City, they would know that this fact, in and of itself, was hardly unusual. In fact, during Cara's short time ensconced within its borders, there had already been no less than fifteen entirely separate territory-wide celebrations, commemorating everything from the end of another successful harvest season to the return of the Mother Confessor herself. Not that Cara could blame them for celebrating the latter; certainly the return of one's leader, especially one gone as long as Kahlan had been, was an adequate reason for merriment and general idiocy. And, if it had stopped there, she'd have understood. 

Unfortunately, it did not stop there.

Because, as far as Cara could tell, the people of Aydindril celebrated _everything_. 

And one need look for proof no farther than the city square where people were coming together in droves to celebrate the first snowfall of the year. In honor of this annual (because literally no one, not even _Zedd_ , could remember a year when it _hadn't_ snowed) occurrence, brightly colored stalls had sprung up in a matter of hours, offering everything from useless trinkets and childish games to an, admittedly, impressive variety of food and drink. And, amidst the flurries swirling through the air, everything, every window and door and a surprising number of people, was decorated with evergreen wreaths and ribbons the color of Aydindril's banner. And to make matters worse, though she was usually a pillar of restraint and good sense, not even _Kahlan_ was left unaffected by the promise of merrymaking, having pulled a very reluctant Cara from the warmth of the Confessor's Palace - nearly an hour ago, now - with eyes wide, lips upturned, and an azure ribbon woven through her inky tresses for good measure.

It was baffling.

But then, as she stopped scanning the crowd and returned her eyes to where Kahlan was still oohing and aahing over the wares of a woodcarvers stall, as she took in her pink cheeks and the way her eyes sparkled with unrestrained joy, she couldn't help but think there might be something to this.

As if sensing her eyes, Kahlan turned to look back at her and, as she held out her hand, beckoning her closer, the midmorning light danced on the myriad of snowflakes caught in everything from her hair, to her cloak, to her sinfully long lashes and Cara's breath caught because, _Creator_ , surely no mortal was meant to be so beautiful.

"Cara, come here!" she called, needless of the way her beauty had rendered her all but breathless. "You have to see this!"

Yes, Cara mused as she moved towards her, surreptitiously tugging her recently acquired cloak tighter around her shoulders as she went, perhaps there was something about snow worth celebrating after all.


End file.
